Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart (en español Eclipse Total del Corazón) es una canción presentada en el episodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original pertenece a Bonnie Tyler de su álbum Faster Than the Speed of Night. En Glee fue cantada por Rachel, Finn, Puck y Jesse, con el resto de los Chicos de New Directions cantando de fondo. Rachel comenzó a cantar esta canción para mostrar lo dolorida y descorazonada que estaba porque Finn, Puck y Jesse se enojaron con ella. En el desarrollo de la canción se ve a Rachel bailando con Jesse acompañados de bailarines. Letra Finn: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely. And you're never coming round Puck: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Jesse: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight) Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life But now there's only love in the dark Finn and Rachel : Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Ever now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (Forever's gonna start tonight). Once upon a time I was falling in love Jesse y Rachel: But now I'm only falling apart Rachel: Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes. Curiosidades *Esta es la segunda vez que se ve a Rachel haciendo Ballet. *Es la primera vez que se ve a Jesse haciendo Ballet. *Esta canción marca la primera vez que Puck canta dos veces en un mismo episodio.